


🚗️生存院×醉酒的作为jojo未婚妻的你

by Fanfan_Hong



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_Hong/pseuds/Fanfan_Hong
Summary: 《饲主是空条承太郎怎么办》番外剧情内容详情请各位客官移步lofter
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/You
Kudos: 20





	🚗️生存院×醉酒的作为jojo未婚妻的你

送走jojo后，我们三人开启了“酒话会”，拿出各种酒来坐在沙发上边喝边唠。

花京院和贺莉阿姨眼睁睁看着我上一秒还大大咧咧的吼着“喝”，下一秒就倒在沙发上几乎不省人事，手里的快见底的啤酒瓶还是洒了不少酒在桌面上。

“呀，这孩子！明明酒量不好还硬要喝这么多。”

贺莉阿姨急忙站起身找抹布，半是玩笑的教训我。

我迷迷糊糊的对她露出了傻笑，贺莉阿姨亲切的总让我想起我的母亲。

“我来收拾这里，花京院麻烦你先把她安顿好吧。”

“我没事的！我，我还可以喝！”

“拉倒吧你。”

花京院对我翻了一个大大的白眼，贺莉阿姨咯咯笑着出门去取抹布。

“臭花花！放开我！”

TV里不知道谁点的悬疑推理电视连续剧剧情结束，恢宏的交响曲风的片尾曲《Fine della vento aureo》让我莫名激情澎湃。

花京院正努力把我像举三岁小孩一样抱起来，但显然因为我的疯狂蠕动失败了。

我神经质的开始因为大脑不清醒开始毫无意义的哭起来。

“天，我应该提前劝贺莉阿姨别让你喝酒的”

他的粉唇紧紧的抿了起来，看起来很不高兴的亚子。

见他眉头紧锁的从沙发跟前直起腰来，我恐他嫌了我，像个哀怨的小媳妇，砸吧砸吧嘴就拼命噎住抽动的鼻头和呜咽声，一双眼睛就直勾勾的盯着倒在桌面上的绿色啤酒空瓶，他在我身前背对着我蹲下，他卷曲的红色刘海轻微晃动，仿佛在劝我乖一点。

我小声打了个酒嗝，乖顺的攀上他紧实宽阔的后背，我现在的脸砣红的肯定和他的樱桃耳坠相差不了多少。

花京院起身的时候托着我的大腿根颠了一颠。我手忙脚乱的双腿攀住他的腰，是一只树懒没错了。

贺莉阿姨刚好回来让我们先回房间休息一下，然后就笑嘻嘻的说待会还要为我们准备夜宵我和花京院都点头说好，麻烦了。

我一言不发的看着他轻轻把我放下，让我坐在干净的床褥上，帮我摘掉会搁着我的丸带，和服没有了绑带自然而然的顺着地心引力滑落散开，露出我今天出发前里面穿着的纯白大体恤和及膝短裤。因为刚刚喝了不少酒，出了汗，沾上汗水的白色衣服微微勾勒出同样走极简风格的纯白胸罩的轮廓。

她的胸变大了。花京院心想。

带着眼镜的安静红发美男子是什么大宝藏！我在内心疯狂呐喊。

花京院的皮肤让人嫉妒的白皙，与承太郎散发出的霸气男性荷尔蒙的偏深肤色不同，是属于怎么晒都还会白回来的类型。

真不愧是拥有法皇替身的男人，给别人脱衣服这种事，都被他衬的高贵优雅，像是在梵蒂冈神圣大教堂里执行宗教仪式。

我鬼使神差的伸出双手带有骚扰性质的贴近花京院的脸，拉着他慢慢平躺在床上。近的可以仔细观察他数不清的睫毛和埃及之旅中留下来的伤痕。

抬起他的银框圆边眼镜，我不带杂欲地蜻蜓点水般迅速在他双眼的疤痕上亲了两口。

“你还活着实在是太好了。”

我醉醺醺的对他笑，他总是说我这样眯眼笑像一只发情的加菲猫。

好吧我承认，喝多后脑子确实很不清醒。

特别是两个人都喝了不少后还要去诱惑花京院典明这个斯文败类。

他几乎没移动多少就轻而易举的攻略到了我毫无防备的唇齿间，我上辈子一定是拯救了天外星系，怎么能品尝到jojo和花花两个天使的吻。

我着了魔的回缠上在我口中肆意妄为的软舌，换来的是更加缠绵激烈的回应。

“真是个坏女人。”

花京院终于舍得放开我被充分润色的唇，唾液相连的银丝崩断，同时宣告断线的还有我的理智。

“在自己未婚夫的父母家里跟朋友激吻。”

我的头发被汗浸湿，散乱的贴在我的额头和脸颊上。花京院则恶劣的贴近我敏感的右耳指责着我，看我羞耻的向另外一侧躲闪，再把恍惚的我拽回来继续让我几乎窒息的深吻。

“在海上碰见‘力量’，你洗澡的途中只披着jojo外套跑出来的时候，在沙漠挤睡袋整个人趴上我让我一晚上没睡好觉的时候，你衣衫不整的当敌人的人质的时候，我就在想，得找个时候狠狠教训一顿这个不自量力的女人了。”

我的下巴被他的大掌箍起，强迫我的双眼凝视着他，花京院的眼神带着最温柔的笑意，可说出这句话的时候，每个字眼都像是要把我生吞入腹似的。

我的双眼迷蒙，体内一浪接一浪的燥热，呼吸困难，像是被钉在逐渐傍晚涨潮的海边，愈来愈脱力。

“该死......你...你是不是动了什么手脚...”

我看着他快速的到洗手间洗干净手，摘下眼镜，从背带裤口袋里拿出避孕套。

他像个久经沙场的寿司师傅，而我就像一条摆在他面前新鲜待宰的三文鱼。那句话怎么说来着，叫“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”，没错，用来形容此情此景毫不为过。

“哦？你没有证据可不要乱栽赃祸害别人，我怎么了？”花京院笑得灿烂的很

“你...”我顿时如鲠在喉，老泪往肚里流。

“总之你快帮帮忙....好热...”

这会花京院像个和式大少那般正襟危坐，反而衬托着衣衫凌乱在床褥上合着大腿扭动挣扎的我越发淫荡不堪。

“哪里热？”

脑袋里全是浆糊，我的思考一概被拦截，融化在下腹的高温里。

“下...面”

我说完脱下短裤，发现对降温无济于事。于是我又把身下最后一丁点的布料也就是内裤全部褪下，看见完全濡湿的兜底，发现身体反而变本加厉的更加燥热了。

“求你了花京院..做什么都可以...帮帮忙...”

我很容易对身边的人产生依赖心理，特别像对花京院这种亲和学长式的同伴，此刻我就跟见着救命稻草一般抓住花京院乖巧放在大腿上的手臂，向他请求帮助。

妈的，一步错，步步错。

花京院得到我的准许，用拇指轻拭我流出来的泪水，右手就往我主动抬起的大腿间探去。

他一点也不温柔，我是说，他在前戏和做爱的时候。

上来就是2根指头，我得吸着气睁大眼去忍耐他修长白净的手指的野蛮侵入。

花京院的体温偏凉，进入下面的时候，温差让我暂时麻痹了那股燥热感，但很快像决堤一样再次汹涌而来。

“不..不够啊...花..”

“那要怎么办才能让您满意呢？小姐。”

突如其来正式的称呼让我变态的抽动了一下下体，我大脑死机被整懵的表情成功愉悦了眼前的斯文败类。

“呃...要够长够粗的....emm....”

我努力整理语言，让自己不看上去像个主动求干的slut。

“什么？”

“就是.. .你的大..大肉棒”

我战战兢兢的回答，好吧我就是。

“收到，小姐。”

花京院附身而上，我继空条承太郎外，从来没见过这么光彩夺目的眼睛，淡紫色的瞳孔让我想起法国浪漫长诗里描述的的罗兰，而罗兰花的花语是永恒的爱与美，美德和忠诚。

“放松。”

身上的人低声劝到。

尽管我的处女膜在最开始逃出空条家坐自行车以千米每小时的速度狂奔的时候，下体的剧痛和沿着大腿流下的血已经宣告它短暂的生命告终。

我仍然知道这样做已经算是背德，令人唾弃不齿的作为，但就是忍不住沉沦在他那双罗兰色的眼眸里。

硕大撑开了我已经润滑足够的小穴，仍旧寸步难行。他艰难的忍住疯狂抽插蹂躏死身下女人的欲望，缓慢但坚定的往深处推进。

我像只涸辙之鱼，小张着嘴疯狂的呼吸来缓解体内的痛楚和满足感，背德的行径和想象让下体不知不觉吐出更多淫水。

看见我逐渐缓过劲来，花京院俯在我耳边压低身子，开始抽插。

“你知道你消失在我们眼前的时候，我有多生气吗。”

“气你怎么总是那么具有敢死精神，老是把自己推上刀尖。”

“气掐着你脖子的人不是我，与其让你凐灭在异空间里，还不如把你掐死永远不会从我们身边再离开”

嗯？们？所以果真他和jojo是统一战线的啊！

可惜我也没有余力再去分析他说的话，我只能被他冲撞的从牙缝间挤出最小声破碎的呜咽和尖叫。

高洁的法皇在淫荡的女人体内疯狂冲刺，粗长炙热的肉棒碾过花核和敏感点，我被刺激到再次流出泪水，却很快就被舔舐的无影无踪。

两条光滑白净的大腿被花京院扛在不久前还趴过的肩膀上，身上一丝不挂，脚上却套着白色的鞋袜，看着装整齐的他，我满脸通红羞耻的把枕头抽出来盖在了脸上，妄图掩耳盗铃。

花京院抓着我的小腿，调整好姿势继续活塞运动，他的动作从不拖泥带水，精准有力快速，囊袋撞击到我的穴口旁，稍微有些红肿。

我第二次咬着下唇哭着登上了第二次高潮，我不得不挪动身体掩盖全身的颤抖好别让花花看出我过分的敏感，花京院的速度逐渐变慢，也即将进入到收尾工作。

“『』！花京院！过来吃夜宵啦！”

贺莉阿姨远远的喊了我们一声。

我被嚇身下使劲一绞，花京院闷哼了一声在避孕套里缴械投降。

我换上了行李里的换洗衣服，和花京院又跑去客厅吃了贺莉阿姨手艺贼棒的夜宵，卡路里高到可怕但极其美味的虾尾天妇罗让我欲罢不能，看着满脸笑容的贺莉阿姨我突然感到抱歉和羞耻。

我突然想起花京院宛如梅菲斯特般在我耳边低语，沉稳的语调在我脑里盘旋，摧毁我的理智。

“真是个坏女人。”


End file.
